


The Summoner's League:  Awaiting The Replies

by TheJadeGrenade (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney (Mentioned
Genre: Waiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: Grenade is really hoping the mail just takes a while.(In which we learn a bit of Grenade's backstory.)





	The Summoner's League:  Awaiting The Replies

Grenade sat there, knowing today's mail had already arrived. 

"No Summoners replied yet..." she said to herself as she lied on her bed in the Arena's dorms.

She walked out into the quiet main hall. It was too quiet to be a main hall though. She turned on some music, and it played through the main hall. It was now playing "Godot ~ The Fragrance of Dark Coffee." She felt like summoning a few lawyers now, so she did. With the throw of her summoning grenade, she summoned a few characters from Ace Attorney. She remembered how the first time she summoned a character, she didn't know what it did and was completely shocked to see Miles Edgrworth in her bedroom, and quickly tried to unsummon him by rapid-throwing all her grenades. It worked with the newly-regenerated grenade that she summoned him with, but she also summoned basically a whole trial's worth of characters. It was rather odd the first time, and then she was soon swept away here, able to teleport back home anytime, but it wasn't like there was much to do at home, so she stayed here. She began wondering if she was a missing person.

She unsummoned the characters and went to order some pizza. Maybe some barbecue chicken would make today better.


End file.
